memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Captive Pursuit (episode)
O'Brien helps an alien from the Gamma Quadrant as hunters descend on the station searching for their humanoid prey. Summary Teaser Sarda, a dabo girl, complains to Commander Sisko that Quark has made repeated sexual advances toward her. His claim that sex is part of her job appears valid since the provision is buried within the contract she signed, but Sisko reassures her that the provision will not stand and sends her on her way. As the dabo girl leaves his office, Major Kira informs him that something is coming through the wormhole. In Ops, he learns that a small starship has emerged so he has Chief O'Brien hail the ship. The sole passenger is a reptilian humanoid who appears nervous and is extremely suspicious of Sisko and the rest of the crew. However, as the alien's ship is in danger of exploding, the alien reluctantly agrees to allow O'Brien to bring his ship to a docking bay with a tractor beam. Dispensing with first contact procedures for the moment, Sisko tells O'Brien to greet the new arrival alone so as to ease their guest's fears. Act One O'Brien finds the ship deserted when he enters, although sensors indicate the alien is still present. He goes about inspecting the ship when the alien materializes behind him. The alien is Tosk, although Tosk doesn't tell O'Brien if this is his name or species; he is simply Tosk. Although Tosk seems impatient and in a hurry, O'Brien convinces him to let O'Brien help fix the ship. As the two of them exit the ship and walk toward the promenade, O'Brien casually attempts to find out about how Tosk's ship was attacked, but he gets nowhere. The two of them seem to develop an unspoken bond on the promenade. Tosk observes everything, even Doctor Bashir as they pass him, with great interest. He also takes a particular interest in a diagram of Deep Space 9 on a wall panel. When Tosk observes that others will detect the wormhole and come to DS9, O'Brien seems enthusiastic, explaining that Starfleet's mission is to seek out new life and new civilizations. There is an awkward moment while Tosk and O'Brien observe Quark escorting a Bolian woman out of his bar. Quark promises to return the woman's money but forbids her from returning to his establishment, as she has cheated at dabo. O'Brien casually explains that some aspects of his culture can be explained later. They reach Tosk's temporary quarters and O'Brien escorts him in. Curiously, Tosk requires only seventeen minutes of sleep and has no use for food replicators as liquid nutrients are stored throughout his body. In any case, O'Brien says they can begin work on Tosk's ship tomorrow. Tosk turns to a terminal on the wall as soon as O'Brien is gone and tells the computer to show him where on the station weapons are stored. He studies a schematic of the station as the computer informs access to the specified section is restricted to security clearance seven and above. Act Two In Sisko's office, O'Brien informs the Commander that, while Tosk seems amicable, O'Brien knows Tosk's ship was damaged by weapons fire. Sisko says he will tell Odo to keep an eye on Tosk. Back aboard Tosk's ship, he and O'Brien go about repairing the damage and continue to bond as they teach each other new things, including the phrase "piece of cake." There are some areas where they are unable to find commonalities, such as O'Brien's sense of humor. He suggests that he buy Tosk a drink and exits the ship, which intrigues Tosk. The two of them go to Quark's where Tosk observes that Humans and species like them have too much "downtime." He notes how very different he and O'Brien are. Quark attempts to find a way to make money off of Tosk, offering him a visit to a holosuite, but Tosk claims to live the greatest adventure of all. He continues to resist O'Brien's attempts to find out about his past. O'Brien speaks with Commander Sisko and Lieutenant Commander Dax in Ops, where it becomes obvious that O'Brien is attached to Tosk. While Sisko is somewhat suspicious of their guest, he believes it is Tosk's option not to divulge the truth of his mission. Meanwhile, Tosk tampers with an access terminal in a corridor elsewhere on DS9, attempting to access a weapons locker. A painting on the wall turns out to be Odo, who interrupts Tosk's work. Tosk becomes invisible but is stopped when Odo activates security forcefields in the hallway. Trapped, Tosk assures Odo that he will not put up a fight. Act Three With Tosk in a holding cell, Sisko, O'Brien and Odo meet him in the brig, where Sisko attempts to find out whom Tosk is running from. Tosk seems to think that the fact that he is Tosk explains everything, and he claims he can't tell them any more. Even with the others gone, Tosk is unable to tell O'Brien his predicament. He asks O'Brien to let him die with honor. O'Brien is perplexed and admits to Odo that he feels partially responsible, being that he was the one who talked Tosk into coming aboard DS9. Another, larger starship with ion signatures matching those of Tosk's ship comes through the wormhole. However, its occupants do not respond to hails and use alien technology to scan and beam aboard DS9. They board the promenade, headed for Tosk's cell. Civilians scatter when three armored Hunters materialize on the promenade. Sisko, Kira, and O'Brien arrive to join Odo and several deputies, and there is a stand-off feeling as the three officers approach the trio of Hunters. The Hunters appear to ready their weapons. As it is apparent that peaceable actions will not work, Sisko tells his officers to ready their phasers. Act Four Sisko instructs the Hunters to put down their weapons, and they refuse to do so. Odo heads forward to confront them, but is struck by one of the Hunters. A brief firefight ensues, with several direct hits against the Hunters, who apparently have a special armor that absorbs phaser energy. Odo comments that they're after his prisoner, Tosk, and vows that no one will abduct a prisoner from his brig while he's alive. Major Kira offers a phaser to Odo to help defend himself, but Odo declines, commenting that he never uses them. Eventually the Hunters blast open the doors to Security in a fiery explosion with their weapons, and they make their way into the brig. The Hunter scans the empty holding cell with his helmet to find Tosk who has become invisible. Tosk reveals himself. O'Brien, Odo, and Sisko run into the room as the Hunter tells his two partners that he has found the Tosk alive. The Hunter removes his helmet, then criticizes Tosk for such "a disappointment" for having been caged and caught. It is realized by Sisko that Tosk is prey for the Hunters. The Hunter announces that Tosk will be captured and brought home alive ("the greatest humiliation Tosk can know"). The Hunter commands for Tosk's release, but Sisko does not allow it. Sisko and the Hunter debate over the morality of hunting another, even if he was bred specifically to be hunted. The Hunter states that the wormhole will be out of bounds for the hunt in the future, then once again demands the release of Tosk to him. In the Operations center, Sisko announces that Tosk will be released to the Hunters. Kira asks about asylum for Tosk. Sisko states it will be granted only if Tosk asks. O'Brien runs to Tosk in the holding cell telling him to request asylum, but Tosk refuses because it goes against what he believes in. Act Five Quark complains about the lack of tourism from the Gamma Quadrant while O'Brien drinks a raktajino. The Chief tells Quark to be quiet, which piques the Ferengi's interest in whatever has upset O'Brien. Despite O'Brien's apparent annoyance with Quark, the fact that he stays put through Quark's provocative inquiries indicates he wishes to talk about something. Finally, he explains the situation with Tosk and the Hunters' game and observes that the Ferengi don't like playing by the rules. Quark is about to say something when O'Brien suddenly has an epiphany and leaves. In the security office, O'Brien claims Sisko has ordered him to escort Tosk and the Hunter, as it is a Starfleet rather than Bajoran matter. Odo immediately heads toward Sisko's office and with him gone, O'Brien claims that he must escort the Hunter off the station rather than transporting them, as a sign of respect. He leaves his combadge on Odo's desk as they leave the office. Odo arrives in Sisko's office to complain about the matter, but Sisko does not know what the constable is talking about. When Odo reveals the "order" that Sisko gave to Chief O'Brien, Sisko denies ever making such an order, and immediately tries to contact O'Brien. Having left his combadge back in Security, O'Brien does not receive Sisko's calls. Meanwhile, O'Brien, the Hunter, and Tosk reach the airlock entrance. As the Hunter enters the airlock, the power grid overloads, knocking him off his feet. O'Brien and Tosk escape to the second level of the promenade and enter a corridor as the Hunter informs his colleagues that the hunt has resumed. Sisko, Odo, and the rest of the crew are in Ops when Dax informs them that internal sensors have located O'Brien and Tosk. Odo immediately heads off to find them, but Sisko tells Odo not to hurry. O'Brien uses a phaser to remove a ceremonial collar from Tosk's neck. Tosk fends off several attempts by the Hunters to capture him as he and O'Brien make their way to Tosk's ship. There, the bond between the two of them is stronger than ever as O'Brien wishes Tosk good luck and Tosk tells O'Brien to die with honor. As Tosk's ship departs DS9, the Hunter ship follows, although they too obviously wish for the hunt to continue. Once the ordeal is over, O'Brien arrives in Sisko's office, where he attempts to make a feeble explanation for what transpired. Sisko appears furious with O'Brien as he scolds the chief and warns him not to pull a similar stunt again. Before O'Brien leaves, however, he wonders how it was that he was able to escape. He had figured that Sisko and Odo would be able to apprehend him almost immediately. "I guess that one got by us," Sisko observes dryly. He has a satisfied grin on his face when O'Brien leaves. Memorable Quotes "When did you start to have trouble with Quark?" "About five minutes after I got off the ship." "He immediately made sexual advances?" : - Sisko and Sarda "I am Tosk." "That's your name, or your species?" "I am Tosk." : - Tosk and O'Brien "How about you... are you an explorer, or scientist?" "I am Tosk." "Right." : - O'Brien and Tosk "I am Tosk." "I'm sure you are." : - Tosk and Odo Background Information *The working title of this episode was "A Matter of Breeding". *This episode marks the first appearances of Scott MacDonald and Gerrit Graham in Star Trek. *The story of this episode was inspired by the 1924 short story . *Make-Up Designer Michael Westmore based Tosk's make-up upon the picture of an alligator he saw in Smithsonian Magazine (Deep Space Nine Chronicles). The actual task of sculpting the reptile design fell to Vincent Niebla.http://www.vn-productions.com/special_effects_makeup.html *The Tosk and the Hunters are the first known Gamma Quadrant species seen in Star Trek. Technically, Odo is the first but his origin wasn't revealed until later. *The cloaking ability used by Tosk is similar to that used by the Jem'Hadar. This suggests the possibility of a relationship between the two. In fact, the script for states that the cloak was to be identical to the one in this episode. Indeed, Robert Hewitt Wolfe himself states that "the same people who breed the Tosks as gifts to the hunters, breed the Jem'Hadar as well." (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) * It is in this episode where we learn that Odo never carries a weapon, something which holds true for the entire run of the series. * Director Corey Allen sees this as an important episode in terms of ''Deep Space Nine'''s attempts to differentiate itself from ''The Next Generation''; "In general, the ''DS9 shows are not as squeaky clean as the TNG shows were. The characters are allowed to be more flawed and that allows for more latitude in interpretation. In TNG, it always seemed to me that the people were wonderfully and heroically bent on the 'unbent' - they were straight arrows. But in "Captive Pursuit", there's this wonderful moment of realization - almost without words - when O'Brien is sitting at the bar with Quark, and he discovers the possibility that it's conceivable to break the rules of the Federation, which hitherto had been in''conceivable to him." (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) Awards * This episode was nominated for an Emmy Award for Outstanding Individual Achievement in Makeup for a Series. Video and DVD releases *UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 3, . *As part of the DS9 Season 1 DVD collection. Links and References Guest Stars *Gerrit Graham as Hunter #1 *Scott MacDonald as Tosk *Kelly Curtis as Miss Sarda Uncredited Co-Stars *Dennis Madalone as Hunter #2 *Ken Lesco as Hunter #3 *Tyana Parr as a Human DS9 resident *Mark Allen Shepherd as Morn *David B. Levinson as Broik *Robin Morselli as a Bajoran officer *Michael Zurich as a Bajoran security deputy Uncredited Stunt Doubles *Tom Morga as stunt double for Scott MacDonald *Mark Riccardi as stunt double for Gerrit Graham References airlock; arva nodes; coladrium flow; dabo girl; duranium; flea market; graviton; Hunter; Hunters' starship; neutrino; plasma injector; ramscoop; Rest and Relaxation; security clearance; security junction; security sensor; tourist; weapon detector External links * * |next= }} Category:DS9 episodes de:Tosk, der Gejagte es:Captive Pursuit nl:Captive Pursuit